Brother My Brother
by Ryoku-Shapel
Summary: Songfic. Kudos If you know the song. Italics is Itachi, Bold is sasuke, Normal is the song. What was going through the heads of these two brothers who were closer then anyone and suddenly fell apart?


We face each other from different sides

_**I watch you fighting on the other side, and I feel so much pride...and so much pain...I should be there next to you, fighting with you and protecting you...**_

The anger burns can't remember why

**I fight hard, train hard, spurred on by this anger burning in my heart and this desire for revenge twisting in my soul...That's what I have become...I am an avenger...and you made me this way...**

It's kind of crazy to cause such pain

_This war is pointless...my mission was pointless...do they ever wonder if the things they make us do hurt anyone...do they ever think about the pain they put people through...did they ever think, that maybe ordering me to destroy my entire family might send me crazy?_

Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

**All these missions, all this fighting...the result of idiot's pride...Everything they do is for their own gain...Why don't they think about the people they send out as pawns? It's their ignorance which spreads hatred like a sickness...**

We watch our world fall apart

_My world cracked and splintered when I drove the katana through them one by one...But it shattered completely when I faced him...when I cried as I destroyed him._

Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart

**I didn't think winning this fight would hurt so much...I strived for so long to beat him...to kill him...and he was innocent...What was the point...I broke my own heart...  
**

Let's take a moment to look deep inside  
And say we're willing to give love a try

_I'm glad...I lie here dying...but I am glad...You finally understand...You shifted through all the layers of lies and found the core...you understand...and I can see the image you used to have of me...When you looked up to me and loved me...I am glad...because I never once stopped loving you..._

We're not as different as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see

**I always thought we were extremely different...even though people always said we looked alike and compared me to you...I thought you were a monster...But you did what you did for the love of the village...just like I did what I did for the love of my family...our family...And I...I killed you! I am the monster! There was so much more to you and your actions that I was too blind to see...I will avenge you...**

It don't have to be this way

_It doesn't have to be like that! You can't avenge me...I don't want you to avenge me...I want you to be happy...Why can't you see that? If you destroy the village you destroy everything I wanted to protect...you destroy me...Let it go...Why can't you just let it go...be happy...You deserve it...please let it go...  
_

Think about the consequences

**I know there will be severe consequences to what I am about to do, but they should have thought about the consequences when they acted as they did...I can never forgive them!**

Then turn around and walk away

_Don't do it...just walk away, turn and disappear...let it go...just let it go...Why are you so good at walking away from the good things in your life but you can't even turn your back on all the bad things?_

Brother my brother

**Itachi...My Aniki  
**

Tell me what are we fighting for

**Why were we fighting...Why did we ever have to fight?  
**

Isn't life worth so much more?

_Life may not be worth anything to them but it should mean so much more to you...it did to me  
_

We should love one another

**We should have loved each other all along...I know that now...and I love you more than ever  
**

Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began

_Can't you just forget it all? Pretend none of this ever happened and live the life you should have led?  
_

**Tell me why**

**Why did our lives have to end up like this, be like this? Why did you have to do it...why couldn't someone else...Why did you make me hate you...So many questions...why...**

We can try

_I just want you to try and live your life...you have so many people who love you...try to let it go...I did long ago..Try for me...just try...  
_

Brother my brother

_Sasuke...My Otouto_


End file.
